


My little neko //Gawsten (high school au)

by SparBear200279



Category: My Chemical Romance, waterparks - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ddlb, ddlb gawsten, little awsten, neko, neko Awsten, neko gawsten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparBear200279/pseuds/SparBear200279
Summary: In a world where nekos are technically equal in the eyes of the law, hatred and discrimination against them is still terrible. Some are still abuse by humans and sold underground as slaves. So, in an effort to protect themselves the either live in private areas where humans aren't allowed or they take to hiding their tails and ears as to seem "normal" will Geoff find out the truth about Awsten and do his best to save him? Or will Awsten continue to live a life of pain and fear?





	My little neko //Gawsten (high school au)

Awstens POV

It was the first day of school and normally I'd be upset but I was happy to be anywhere but "home". Plus I'd be able to see all my friends for the first time in months! Their names are Otto, Frank, Gerard, Mikey, and Pete. We're all really close and they're the only people that know I'm a neko (well, only people outside of my "family" that is) and two of them are nekos as well so that make things easier cause they understand me. Oh the two that are nekos are Gerard and Mikey. They're brothers and were raised by a really sweet couple that adopted them. Lucky them...

I got a text from my friend Otto saying to meet him and the others in the cafeteria and that he brough me some salmon! I turned and started to run towards him when I bumped into and boy causing me to fall backwards.

"What the fuck!" The voice yelled. I whimpered as a reflex and looked up at the boy. He looked pissed. He was also wearing a black leather jacket, a green day t-shirt, a lip and nose piercing and a legend of Zelda necklace. I could also see tattoos going down his neck and from his hands seemingly up his arms. If he didn't look like he was about to kill me I would have thought he was hot as hell...

"S-sorry sir! I-I really didn't mean to do that! P-p-please don't be mad!" I said as I scrambled up. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I really didn't mean to freak out like that it's just a reflex I was taught at home. His face softened a little before going back to his angry face.

"Whatever just watch where you're going next time. And stop crying" he kind of mumbled before walking off.


End file.
